Painful Way
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome conta sua história desde que concluiram a busca da Jóia, até agora. Fic para Kassie-chan, minha onee-chan, Loba-chan e Nehuk-chan


**_When the darkness comes, we'll have to give up of everything... And of course the Love_**

**Painful way**

_Dói_… Sim isso dói, mas não é exteriormente, podem achar que estou de brincadeira, ou melhor, que estou mentindo, e que a dor que sinto é ínfima comparada a tudo que as pessoas passam... Pode parecer tolice de uma pobre colegial sem um amor retribuído.

Sou Higurashi Kagome, e estou fazendo cursos de literatura, talvez seja porque tenho jeito com as palavras, e que elas fluem como o canto dos pássaros.

Bom... Em alguns anos atrás, eu fui para uma _Era_ diferente, pode parecer babaquice para todos, mas eu fui, e encontrei a pessoa _só_ para mim... A pessoa que eu esperava que me amasse do mesmo modo nobre que eu a amava... Mas tenho uma leve impressão que isso não aconteceu, talvez eu seja um pouco _sarcástica_, mas isso eu aprendi com ele... Seu modo arrogante, sarcástico, e briguento de ver as coisas, e também amoroso, companheiro e leal quando você menos previa... Talvez fora isso que eu tenha visto nele para me apaixonar tão profundamente por ele...

No começo de tudo, eu esperava que fosse uma paixão passageira, ou melhor, um _amor platônico_... Quem dera fosse uma dessas alternativas fúteis... O pior me aconteceu, eu realmente o amava, eu até poderia dar minha vida para ele, mas acho que ele não aceitaria, pois não saberia pagar do mesmo modo... Somente _talvezes_ não ajudam em nada... Eu somente não sei dar razão digna a tal coisa...

Havia fragmentos de uma Jóia muito rara, que naquela época podia valer o mundo... Ele necessitava dessa Jóia para se tornar um youkai completo... Pelo menos era isso que ele dizia ao nosso grupo, mas na verdade, eu sabia o porque dele querer tanto aquele tal objeto que foi desfragmentado por mim... Ele queria se tornar humano e reviver a _Kikyou_, sua antiga paixão, que sua luz fora apagada por um ser inconveniente... Mas me pergunto incessantemente... Será que eles se _amavam_ tanto assim? Pois eu acho que não, porque se os dois se amassem e confiassem um no outro, eles não seriam enganados tão facilmente... Quem dera eu estar certa... Passei dias, semanas, meses e até mesmo anos atrás desses fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, que regia os quatro "poderes" que temos em nosso corpo, a coragem, a virtude, a lealdade e o _amor_... Não desejo entrar em detalhes tão específicos assim, mas não vejo outra saída...

Todos os dias que acordava, eu rezava para que a busca nunca cessasse, para eu poder pelo menos olhar para aquele ser encantador que sempre me ajudou nas batalhas, e que me salvava de perigos eminentes...

Sempre soube que nunca poderia ocupar o lugar no coração daquela que um dia o amou e vice-versa... Talvez meu amor _ultrapassa_ o tempo e as raças, talvez seja por isso que o amo tanto... Mais uma coisa que não consigo entender... Se Kikyou o amava tanto assim, por que ela desejava que ele virasse humano? Bom a resposta eu não sei, mas eu realmente queria dizer a ela, que se ela realmente amava ele, deixava ele seguir seu próprio caminho, e suas próprias decisões...

Quando a busca dos fragmentos da tal almejada Jóia cessou, eu cai em desespero... Não sabia o que fazer... Minha reação foi ficar imóvel, havia tanto sangue espalhado pelo campo de batalha, e aquilo estava repugnante... Inuyasha olhava para os restos mortais de Naraku, e podia-se ver com clareza o quanto o ódio que ele sentia pelo youkai, que jazia morto, se propagava de uma maneira inevitável.

Senti _medo_, não posso negar, mas eu senti medo por estar mais uma vez sozinha, entre aquele olhar de ódio e total desprezo. E um pensamento ocorreu-me, talvez um dia ele me olhe com todo esse desprezo e não saberei o que fazer...

Bom, aquele cheiro de sangue estava me bloqueando por inteiro, podiam-se ver rios de sangue por toda à parte daquela clareira, que mais parecia uma _cova_. Levantei-me lentamente, e vi Inuyasha virar sua atenção para mim... Senti um frio na barriga e uma dor no peito, como nunca senti antes.

Voltei a olhar o chão, temendo o que ele poderia fazer, ou dizer... Ele chegou perto de mim... E me _abraçou_.

Na hora fiquei imóvel e uma felicidade inimaginável me atingiu... É como falam, os momentos felizes são poucos... Senti-me desejada, querida, e sem querer, _amada_...

Mas foi quando nos separamos, um olhar de culpa pairava naqueles lindos orbes dourados, que nunca cansei de admirar...

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar o pensamento dele estar me deixando... Mas não conseguia, pois ele mesmo se culpava...

Olhei para seu kimono, querendo disfarçar pelo menos à vontade de chorar... Mas acho que foi em vão, pois _lágrimas_ começaram a se formar, e logo minha visão se embaçou por completo. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto avermelhado e terminavam por cair do meu queixo, para a relva.

Senti meu mundo desabar e ficar em uma total escuridão... Mais uma vez não consegui afastar a vontade de cair no chão e chorar por tudo o que sempre desejei... E conseqüentemente sentei no chão com as mãos nos olhos, tentando ocultar minhas lágrimas, que há tanto segurei.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, e colocou sua veste vermelha de pele de rato em cima de mim... Cada toque que ele dava, sabia que seria _único_ e talvez _último_. Lágrimas sentidas se despediam de meus olhos e desciam uma corredeira, que talvez eu não conseguisse cessar nunca...

Vi ele se levantar, sem pronunciar uma palavra, nunca foi necessário ele dizer algo a mim, pois somente seus _gestos_ e _olhares_ já me respondiam tudo... Mas foi essa a única vez que eu desejava que ele falasse... Nunca desejei tanto isso, queria que minha dúvida fosse esclarecida, sabia que seria doloroso, mas viver com aquela súbita dúvida, isso eu não desejava...

Perguntei o que ele estava querendo dizer, quem ele escolheria e quem ele desejava, sem sombra de dúvida, eu falei isso aos poucos e em meio dos soluços que estavam ficando fortes a cada palavra.

Ele mais uma vez tentou ser prestativo, mostrou sua mão para mim, convidando para ficar de pé, mas tinha certeza que se eu ficasse, eu cairia, pois minhas pernas já não me obedeciam. Fiz um gesto negativo com a cabeça, ainda tentando segurar as lágrimas, e podem ter certeza que isso é algo que não é fácil de se fazer...

Ele olhou para mim sério, e lembro perfeitamente as palavras dele:

Kagome... Você tem que _viver_ sua _vida_, longe da Sengoku Jidai, longe de monstros, longe de tudo... – Balancei minha cabeça negativamente – Quero o bem para você... Mas eu tenho que fazer minha escolha... – Ele deu uma pausa, parecia que ele estava sentindo tudo o que eu sentia, parecia que ele me _amava_? – "Gomen nasai... K-chan... – Ele se virou e começou a andar, eu somente fiquei imóvel, para mim parecia que o tempo para mim tinha parado, e eu queria que tivesse, mas não... Começou a formar mais e mais lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Cai deitada no chão, com lágrimas caindo de meus olhos... Senti uma _angustia_ e um nó na minha garganta, e senti meu coração sendo despedaçado e amordaçado dentro de meu peito. Mais uma vez senti como se não existisse mais coração e sentidos em mim... Senti meu coração ser jogado ao vento e nunca mais conseguir tê-lo de volta... Senti todos os sentimentos mais _desprezíveis_, mas o único que sempre almejei, eu não tive... O _amor_...

Meus olhos ardiam sem cessar, igualmente as lágrimas caindo, vi meus amigos tentarem me ajudar, mas neguei a tudo e a todos... Sango ficava sentada horas ao meu lado, tentando ver se eu tinha alguma mudança súbita de humor, mas isso foi em vão, ouvi Miroku sussurrar que eu nem tinha mais brilho em meus olhos, que só existia o _opaco_ nos mesmos, não os culpo, pois a culpa é minha por ter amado e ter esperanças que ele devolveria esse amor do mesmo jeito e afeto que eu...

Miroku me pegou no colo, parecia estar _morta_, não me importava mais com nada, ele me colocou em uma cama, na casa de Kaede-sama... Senti-me como se estivesse sido jogada às traças, mesmo que isso não aconteceu, pois todos ficaram á minha volta, tentando me consolar e mostrar que a vida era _bela_, mas nem mesmo isso acreditei... E por incrível que pareça, minhas lágrimas não cessaram, de pouco em pouco elas caíram, como se fosse uma fina garoa do lado de fora de casa.

Com o passar dos dias fui melhorando, claro, tinha que melhorar, não gostava que as pessoas ficassem em cima de mim, vendo se estou bem ou mal... Por isso tive que aceitar a derrota, e comecei da estaca zero, apesar de somente falar isso da boca para fora, pois sabia que nada poderia mudar...

Procurei Inuyasha dias a fio, mas não obtive respostas, então a única coisa que tive que fazer, ou melhor, que precisava fazer era voltar para casa e fingir que nada disso havia me acontecido, mesmo que fosse a pior tarefa do mundo...

Cheguei em casa com um _sorriso_, não o mesmo sorriso lustroso e verdadeiro, minha okaa-san percebeu isso e foi até meu quarto perguntar o que havia acontecido... Mais uma vez chorei no colo de minha mãe, falando tudo vagarosamente e ela me ouvindo com a mesma paciência de sempre... Chorei por horas, até que o _sono_ me levou ao mundo das fantasias e sonhos... No dia seguinte nem saí do meu quarto. Sempre minha mãe ia levar comida para mim, e perguntando se eu estava melhor... E de uma frase que ela me disse eu lembro perfeitamente:

Se não está bem filha, você pode me dizer, vou respeitar a sua privacidade é claro, mas vou tentar ajudar você, por isso não precisa mentir para mim... – Ela disse sorrindo e podia ver a _ternura_ em seus olhos. Mais uma vez caí chorando em seu colo, molhando sua roupa e trazendo preocupações a ela.

Após dias a fio, poderia dizer que estava "bem", de uma maneira horrenda, mas bem. Meu irmão sempre me perguntava se o cachorrinho voltaria, via minha mãe lançar olhares _maléficos_, que assustavam até mesmo a mim... Mas não dei importância, somente sorri e disse que o mais provável fosse que não.

Meu avô se limitou a fazer qualquer comentário _sarcástico_ e de _humor negro_, pelo menos ao meu lado. O vi discutindo várias vezes com minha mãe, tentando fazê-la acreditar que eu era um engano como filha, pois me portava mal o suficiente para ter caído em amores por um mero _híbrido_, não relutei a mim mesma. Disse que o amava, e ponto, ninguém teria que ficar fazendo comentários sobre meus gostos.

Mais uma vez caí na depressão.

Senti me afundando em um poço e talvez, a corda que segurasse o "balde" estivesse pendendo.

Sem dúvida passei de ano, mas não foi tão fácil assim. No final do ano, quando os testes estavam para serem concluídos, me sentia mais e mais para baixo, pressionando a mim mesma, a acreditar que teria amado o cara errado, pois ele não devolveu meu amor.

Mas sem querer esse fora o tempo do _inverno_, de nossa _despedida_, daquele olhar _repugnante_ contra o inimigo, e de minha _partida_ da Era Feudal. Nunca me senti mais arrasada do que estou me sentindo agora. Sinto uma angustia de dias, que não para de vir...

Não posso culpar nada como bem gostaria... Pois a culpa fora minha de eu ter amado alguém que não tinha futuro, ou melhor, que não conseguiria corresponder.

Mas... Sei que parece estranho, mas no dia que falei adeus, ou melhor, ele disse adeus, eu pude ver com clareza lágrimas em seus olhos... Talvez estivesse _delirando_, pois com minhas próprias lágrimas, talvez eu teria o dom, de criar em minha própria mente lágrimas nos outros.

Estou aqui, agora em meu quarto, coberto pelas _trevas_ e pela _escuridão_. Sentindo-me suja por tê-lo como amor, e me sentindo suja e repugnante por tê-lo perdido...

Mas algo dentro de mim me faz ter esperanças, talvez falsas, mas, inexplicavelmente, sinto que um dia ou outro ele aparecerá na porta de minha casa perguntando por que eu demorei _tanto_ tempo assim aqui na minha Era, e perguntando se iremos concluir a Jóia ou não. Pois minha presença é fundamental para as coisas fluírem...

Mas sei que isso é _ilusã_o, e sem querer, com esse pensamentos insanos, caio mais uma vez por mais um buraco que teima em aparecer em minha vida.

Afundo minha cabeça no meu travesseiro, e vejo a escuridão aumentar, apesar de estar de dia, eu fecho a janela, pois talvez eu tenha um pingo de esperança se a vejo aberta.

Afundo meus pensamentos e fantasias para dentro das trevas. Afundo minhas lágrimas na escuridão. E sinto meu travesseiro ficar ligeiramente molhado.

Mais uma vez me sinto sozinha, somente ouço o farfalhar das folhas da Árvore Sagrada do lado de fora. Parece-me mais uma _música_ do que um vento soprando forte contra as folhas.

Sento de costas para a janela, pois tenho medo de quando olhar, minha imaginação e ilusão tomar conta de mim e eu simplesmente vê-lo.

Sinto-me como se ele me fitasse, me olhasse por dentro. Quero que isso pare, necessito que isso _pare!_ Não agüentarei por muito tempo...

Estou cansada de lutar, quero _gritar_ mais som não vem, quero _correr_, mas minhas pernas não se movem, sem querer meu corpo gira para a janela. Mas eu fecho os olhos, pois eu sempre vou achar que é somente a ilusão e um fio de esperança que sobra em mim para eu achar que ele _voltará_.

No momento que fechei meus olhos, me reencostei na parede do lado de minha cama e senti mais lágrimas me _inundarem_, por mais que eu deseje ardentemente que isso pare, isso não para...

Sinto-me impotente sobre aqueles orbes, desde a primeira vez que os vi brilhar com _fulgor_. Talvez ele esteja aqui, quero que não, mas e se ele estiver? E se não estiver? Milhares de perguntas se formulam em minha mente, mas nenhuma consigo uma resposta, nem mesmo coloc�-las para fora. Ainda não abri os olhos, talvez seja porque eu sei que a angustia tomará conta de mim se o fizer, e saber que ele não está aqui, ao meu lado, falando que tudo de ruim já passou, talvez isso se propagará em algo que eu não conseguirei tirar de meu coração...

Abri com lentidão meus olhos, mas as lágrimas eram tantas, que duvido que conseguirei destingir algo... Ou alguém... Tenho _medo_... Medo de não encontr�-lo, medo de perdê-lo mais uma vez, ou até mesmo, mesmo de minha mente, que é causadora de _ilusões_ passageiras.

Limpo as lágrimas, e quando abro os olhos mais uma vez, o vejo me encarando. Vi algumas flores de cerejeiras, que não sei de onde vieram, voando, _dançando_ do lado de fora, com a janela aberta. Não pensei que tivesse passado tanto tempo, já escureceu e vejo a lua cheia _resplandecer_ no céu.

Vejo-o me encarando, me olhando com ternura, com carinho... E me pergunto: "Que _diabos_ está acontecendo aqui? O que ele quer? Que eu sofra de novo?" As perguntas não param, mas mesmo assim, não sei respondê-las.

Quero que, se for uma ilusão, suma e nunca mais volte para me atormentar, mas se for ele mesmo, que venha até aqui e me abrace, dizendo que tudo acabou, que não precisarei sofrer mais, chorar mais, fingir que está tudo bem...

Mas ele não se move, e de repente o olhar dele se transforma, de carinho, para culposo. Não sei o que quer dizer... Será que é pedir demais que ele vá embora? Ou que ele me abrace e me beije?

O olhar frio dele atravessa em mim uma _barreira_ que há tanto criei, mas queria que esse olhar não atravessasse, queria que ele voltasse a ser infantil e ingênuo, igual eu era antes. Antes de tudo.

Ele começa a andar até mim, vejo-o se aproximar, mas o medo toma conta de mim mais uma vez, e agarro minhas pernas, recuo, até encontrar mais uma vez a parede.

Ele se senta em minha cama, culpando-me com os olhos, parecendo que eu tinha culpa por am�-lo, por chorar, por ficar sozinha... Entre, é claro, muitas coisas...

Inuyasha bateu a mão na minha cama, mais precisamente para eu sentar de seu lado, mas o medo me _consumia_ de uma forma que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Neguei com a cabeça.

Tinha medo, medo de ser mais uma ilusão, medo de que se não fosse, ele me culpasse igual seus olhos estavam culpando-me, medo de perdê-lo de novo, medo até mesmo de minha reação.

Ele riu _sarcástico_ de minha resposta. Sentou-se ao meu lado, pelo menos acho que estava tentando me _amparar_. Recuei mais até que fui de encontro com a _droga _da parede, fiquei encurralada.

Ele simplesmente, me abraçou, igualmente aos sonhos que tinha. Chorei mais, mesmo não querendo, e, sem querer caímos na cama, eu olhando para ele, e ele em cima, fitando o nada com os mesmos olhos sem _compaixão_ que vi há um tempo atrás.

Queria que não fosse verdade. Balancei a cabeça, como um não, mais uma vez. O vi me encarar, agora, com aquele luar ultrapassando minha janela, ele ficava mais bonito do que nunca. Não posso negar que fiquei rubra. E ele simplesmente, sorriu _malicioso_.

Foi chegando mais perto, querendo provar o sabor dos meus lábios, igual eu queria com os dele. A distancia foi diminuindo, até ficar somente milímetros.

Ele me beijou carinhosamente, querendo somente saber o _sabor_ que os meus lábios com os dele dava. Senti ficar quente, isso era como eu sentia os lábios dele nos meus. Em outros meninos que beijei, nunca senti nada comparado com isso, _nunca_.

Entreabri meus lábios, dando passagem à língua agida dele. Inuyasha, que antes estava carinhoso e estranhamente satisfeito, agora me _'domava'_. Beijou-me explorando todos os cantos de minha boca, querendo mais. Separamos delicadamente, mas só por falta de ar. Ainda com os olhos fechados pude senti-lo em cima de mim.

Abri os olhos devagar, querendo que aquele momento único se guardasse em minha mente. Percebi que ele me fitava como nunca havia feito.

Deitou-se em cima de mim, com a face para baixo, quase o cobrindo todo por causa do travesseiro.

Não chore mais... Não se sinta sozinha... Lembre-se que eu estarei aqui, de agora em diante... Kagome-chan, aishiteru! – Disse ele em meu ouvido, pelo qual eu senti um arrepio que nunca, sequer havia sentido.

Sorri, e mais lágrimas se formaram em minha face. Derrame-as uma por uma, chorava por estar mais feliz do que nunca, sempre sonhei com ele me dizendo isso, mas agora, face a face, é muito melhor do que apenas fantasias.

Ele se virou para mim, assustado, me perguntando com os olhos o que sentia.

É somente felicidade Inu-kun... Somente isso! – Falei sorrindo para ele, o qual abracei com fervor. Ele virou-se e me fez deitar em seu tórax. Senti a felicidade me inundar, como nunca sequer sentira antes.

Inuyasha levantou minha cabeça, pelo queixo, o qual pegou com tamanho cuidado, quase temendo que eu fosse quebrar. E me beijou mais uma vez. Abri os lábios, já com o contato com os dele. Senti-me mergulhar em um transe que queria nunca sair.

Ele me beijava com carinho, amor, ardor e incessantemente sua língua procurando a minha.

Separamos e sorri aliviada, sem querer ele me disse algo que necessitava ouvir.

K-chan... Gomen nasai, pensava que o melhor para você fosse longe de mim e da Sengoku Jidai, mas vejo que errei, mas não pense que só você sentiu saudades, pois vê-la quase morta nos braços do Miroku àquela vez, me cortou o coração... Mas pense que tudo de ruim já acabou, e que estou aqui... – Ele disse passando sua mão pela minha cintura e apertando minha mão contra seu peito. Sorri, pensando que não era somente eu a tola por amar...

**

* * *

**

**Yo minna**

**Espero que tenham gostado ficou maior do que eu previa -', mas não faz mal**

**Queria dedicar essa fic á três pessoas que sempre estarão comigo, pois sei que posso contar com elas, e quero que fique claro que elas também podem contar comigo!**

**A Kassie-chan, minha onee-chan, brigadenha pelo cartão**

**A Nehuk, que está comentando em minha fic sempre que d�, e não faz mal os desabafos...**

**E, é claro, a Loba-chan, vi seu comentário no meu flog... Valeu, minha fic ta em andamento, já to na 3° folha, mas ta meio ruimzinho e não adianta você falar que está bom por que sei que NÃO est�!**

**Bom Minna, espero que tenham gostado**

**Kissus e Ja ne**


End file.
